


let the good times roll

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Riding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in Nashville, or somewhere in the Southern United States. Zayn is a badass chick with a thigh tattoo, Liam is a nice guy. They hook up occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the good times roll

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and hugs and cookies go to balefully for the beta.

Earlier that night, when Zayn had texted him, _howdy big boy. free for a couple drinks tonite? x_ and Liam had responded with, _u no i don’t drink :))_ , he hadn’t expected to be bribed with the promise of a blowjob to tag along. 

_cmon lame-o, i can blow you in the stall if you want_ , was all it took for Liam to cave in, and that’s how he found himself in one of the filthiest, most dubious bars he’s ever set foot in an hour later. 

  


+++

  


He made his way through the crowd of people and walked up to the counter where Zayn stood gulping down a beer and talking animatedly to the bartender, flailing about. She was dressed in black ankle boots, a floral dress and her leather jacket that she never seemed to take off, no matter how hot it was. Her dark, thick hair was side-swept, brushing her right cheek and curling a little around her shoulder in the humidity. When she turned around and spotted Liam, she smiled at him brightly, disarmingly, all crinkled eyes and scrunched up nose and shining teeth. Liam moved in to hug her and when he drew back, he grinned and gave her a once-over - she wasn’t wearing a bra. He swallowed. “You look...stunning.” he croaked out, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.

“Why thank you, cowboy. Aren’t you a sweet one!” she laughed, loud and bright. “Want something to drink? First round’s on me.” And yeah, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to have a drink after all. Anything to calm his nerves.

One beer became three beers and a shot of whiskey, and Liam felt comfortably numb as he watched Zayn entertain a group of people who’d gathered around them. She told her story about that one time she rode a mechanical bull and won 800 bucks after making bets with everyone who didn’t believe she wouldn’t fall off. Zayn had moved on to whiskey too, and was getting kind of drunk, if her groping Liam’s ass through his jeans in front of everyone was any indication. 

Zayn convinced Liam to go outside with her so she could have a smoke. It was a particularly starry night, and Liam looked up and tried to make out constellations when Zayn put her arm around his waist, snuggling up to him from behind. He shivered slightly at the touch, and turned to meet Zayn's gaze. She leaned into Liam, whispering in his ear, “Let’s get outta here, okay? Wanna come back to my place?” 

  


+++

  


They kiss through the whole cab ride home. They kiss each other numb, hungrily biting and licking and sucking on each other’s tongues, until Liam breaks it to press his lips to Zayn's cheek, leaving a trail of gentle kisses on her face. When he reaches her ear, he whispers, "Do you even know how hot you are? You drive me crazy." 

He pulls back to look at Zayn. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met." She closes the gap between them then, surging forward to kiss Liam eagerly. Liam slips his hand under Zayn’s dress, fingers her until they arrive at her building and they have to pay, get out of the cab, walk into Zayn’s apartment when all they really want is to be touching each other.

By the time they stumble into Zayn’s bedroom and Liam flops down on her bed with a heavy _oof_ , Zayn’s fidgeting. It seems like she can’t get up on the bed and crawl over Liam’s body fast enough. She’s been loose all night, ever since her third shot of whiskey. Liam knows the feeling, the way it warmed his throat and settled deep and hot in his belly. Zayn bends down to pull off her boots, lets her leather jacket slide off her shoulders onto the floor. 

Zayn climbs up the bed and looks down at Liam while straddling his legs. She takes off her dress in a hurry, and Liam can't help but stare at her, mouth agape. The dress goes flying, thrown away carelessly, and when Zayn moves to pull down her panties, she laughs at him. He knows he must look like an idiot, but Zayn just makes him forget how to function sometimes. He can't believe she wants to be with someone like him, and sometimes when they're together, he's so impressed by her that he gets lost in his thoughts.

“Are you going to make me do all the work tonight?” She stops undressing and grins down at Liam. 

“Uh, sorry, yeah no—I, I mean,” he stammers and props himself up on his elbows. “I was just, uh. I was trying to take it all in. You look amazing.” 

“Uh-huh, so you told me on the way here. Several times, too.” 

She crawls over Liam’s body, places both hands on either side of his torso and nuzzles his neck. “Can we just get on with it now? Please, Liam. I’m so wet for you,” she breathes against his neck, almost whining. Her tongue chases the salty trail of sweat along Liam’s neck, licks with thick stripes up until she reaches the sensitive spot right behind his ear. She knows it’s one of Liam’s weak spots, knows it because they’ve been hooking up for a while now. It's been long enough that Zayn has memorized exactly what Liam likes, and vice versa. 

Liam finally finds his voice, whispers, “Now, aren’t you greedy?” He turns his head so they’re facing each other, their mouths nearly touching; they stay like that for a while, perfectly still, just looking at one another and breathing each other’s air.

Zayn suddenly lowers herself onto Liam, grinds down her hips on his lower abdomen. The friction must feel good because she keeps moving in circles, rubbing herself off on him. Liam grabs her hips and moves her up a bit so she’s hovering over his body instead. Zayn lets out a needy little moan and moves her head to bite at Liam’s chin. 

“Please,” she breathes out, “I wanna ride you Liam, c’mon.”

“Let me try something else first,” says Liam. He lifts her up easily, as if she's light as a feather, and puts her on the bed, rolls over so they’re lying side by side. He sits up and starts fumbling at the buttons of his plaid shirt with shaky fingers, manages to get it off eventually and tosses it away. Zayn’s hands reach out to touch Liam’s chest immediately, but Liam swats them away. “Always so needy, Zayn. No touching until I say so.”

He moves his hands to his belt buckle, opens his jeans and wiggles out of them while he kicks off his shoes. When he turns to look at Zayn, she’s practically leering at his crotch, his erection trapped in his briefs, making it hard for him not to touch himself and pull his cock out right then and there. She licks her lips, her right hand sliding down into her panties, like she's desperate to be touched. 

It’s all still very odd and new to Liam - them switching roles - but it’s exciting and he’s not going to complain because seeing Zayn like this, desperate and needy, begging for _him_ , it gets him rock hard embarrassingly fast. It takes all of his self-control to not just give in and take what he wants, to take his time and make Zayn wait, tease her until she’s writhing on the bed. 

Usually Zayn’s the one who’s in charge, the one who pushes Liam's boundaries and catches him off guard. She's the one challenging Liam to try out new things. She’s rowdy, unashamed, nothing like any woman Liam has ever been with before, and that’s what he admires about her the most. ‘Boring’ is non-existent in Zayn’s vocabulary, and being with her is like riding a rollercoaster. Liam got on that ride a while ago, and realized quickly that there’s no way for him to get off it. 

_Go big or go home_ , he tells himself and settles between Zayn’s legs, holds them apart with a tight grip on her knees. Zayn’s hand is moving inside her panties, rubbing herself more urgently now; she looks down at Liam expectantly as he slides his hands slowly up her thighs. He pushes down her right leg, moves his hand gently over her thigh tattoo - a black swan with spread out wings, reminding Liam of an angel, tracing the lines of it with his callused fingers. He bends down to kiss her inked skin, makes sure to place wet kisses on every inch of her tattoo, darts out his tongue when he hears her moan quietly above him. 

“Liam, please, take these off?” Zayn says, desperate, and pulls at the waistband of her panties, pushing her hips off the bed. Liam complies, grabs her panties and pulls them slowly off her legs, throws them to the floor. Zayn’s hand flies back between her legs instantly, pushes two fingers inside herself and starts moving them in a slow rhythm. 

“Come on,” she groans, nodding at Liam. He bends back down to her tattoo, his tongue trailing the lines of both wings, starts biting her soft skin as her hand picks up pace and she fingers herself more quickly. He uses one hand to hold her thigh down, puts the other on her lower stomach, rubbing his thumb across her clit. Zayn moans Liam’s name between panted breaths and she's squirming on the bed. Liam moves from the middle of her ink to the more sensitive skin of her inner thigh, doesn’t stop nibbling at her, licking and biting every inch, sucking on it just enough to leave light bruises. 

He grips her wrist gently and pulls her hand out of her cunt, places soft and teasing kisses on there. He looks up at her, awed, still tasting her in the slick on his lips, whispers, “Damn Zayn, you’re so wet for me. So, so hot. You ready for my cock?”

Zayn all but whines at that. “Yeah Liam, want your cock. Want you to stuff me full with it, c’mon.”

Liam sits on his knees and pulls her up, “Got a condom?” 

She nods and starts rummaging in the drawer of the nightstand while Liam gets his briefs off and gets a hand on his dick. He spits in his hand and strokes himself a few times before turning his attention back to Zayn. “You still wanna ride me?” 

Zayn throws the condom at Liam and smirks devilishly, “‘s all I want, yeah. Want to ride your big cock like the mechanical bull, babe.” 

She crawls over to him, puts her hand over his and curls it around his dick. Liam pushes into their grip a few times before he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He puts his feet on the ground and turns to look at Zayn. “Don’t want to lie down. Want to fuck you like this, want you to bounce in my lap.” He feels hot all over, telling Zayn explicitly what he likes is new - strange - to him, but seeing her reacting to it so willingly makes it worth the effort. 

Zayn gets up and positions herself, knees bracing Liam’s body, her hands grabbing his broad shoulders while Liam gets the condom out and pulls it over his cock. She lowers herself onto him and moans at the stretch even with only the tip pushing into her. Liam places his hands on her waist and guides her deliberately all the way down until she’s seated and filled with the whole length of him. Zayn buries her face into his neck, panting, adjusting to his cock. Knowing that she needs a moment, he doesn’t move, just runs his hands up and down her back soothingly. He bites his lower lip to keep still, to not start thrusting into her like he desperately wants to. She always feels so smooth and tight around his cock, and he gets an overwhelming feeling whenever he's in her, thrumming with need.

“Okay, now. Move.” Zayn says against his neck and rolls her hips tentatively. 

It doesn’t take long until they’re both panting, Zayn bouncing in Liam’s lap, pulling off and on again with needy little thrusts. Liam pushes her down in time with his thrusts, hands firm on her waist. He watches her, the way her tits shake with every thrust, watches her face and the way she squints her eyes so tight that tears start to well up in her eyelashes.

“Feels so good, Liam. Love to ride your big cock,” Zayn pants in Liam’s mouth, their kisses turned into a messy slide of lips and tongues by now.

“Touch me? I want you to—” Zayn starts, but is cut off by Liam’s thumb, pushing between her lips. She takes him in, starts to suck on it, twirls her tongue around it and makes him moan. Their rhythm picks up, and Liam’s blood is thrumming in his ears. He pulls out his thumb, leaving Zayn’s mouth with an obscene wet smacking sound and moves it to rub at her clit. He moves his thumb in time with his thrusts, and Zayn starts chanting a string of _Liam, fuck, yes, fuck, oh god, Liam_.

Liam can feel himself getting close - so close - and rests his forehead against Zayn’s chest, attempting to kiss her breasts, but ends up just panting open mouthed at the smooth skin. 

“‘m close, fuck,” Zayn spits out and speeds up, her thrusts growing erratic and desperate. She slams herself down on Liam’s cock and Liam increases the pressure of his thumb on her clit. She cries out when her orgasm suddenly hits her, clenching around him, and that’s all it takes for him to come too, spilling hot into the condom inside her, his cock pulsing as he pushes into her. 

Their thrusts slow down until they stop moving completely, Zayn slumping down against Liam, pulling her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. They stay like that for a while, their breathing evening out. 

Zayn pulls off Liam’s dick carefully, pushes herself off while bracing herself on his shoulders. She flops down to the bed next to him while he gets rid of the condom and lies back down, turning his head to look at her. 

“Wow” he breathes, and there it is again, that disarming smile of hers, the one that’s only meant for Liam - or at least he likes to tell himself that. He's never seen her smiling at anybody else like that before. 

“Hmmm,” she hums approvingly. “Wow.”

“You’ve got a talent there. Riding the bull and all.”

Zayn giggles. 

“Cowgirl king of the rodeo, let the good times roll, let the good times roll—” Liam starts singing, still a little breathless. 

“Good time to roll on, good time to roll on—” Zayn chimes in and they break into a fit of laughter, still riding the high of their afterglow.

Zayn rolls over and wraps herself around Liam’s sweaty body, biting at her lip and says, “I think I want to keep you around tonight, big boy. Wanna stay over?”

And that’s not even a question, not for Liam. He leans in and kisses her, softly. “Only if there’s coffee and blowjobs for breakfast. You still owe me one.” 

Zayn smacks him upside the head, but returns the kiss, smiling.


End file.
